


Feed

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Femslash, Porn Battle, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Salome have been separated for a while, and Salome hungers for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fireworks 12: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/488147.html)

xxx

 

If Nora’s heart was still able to beat, it would have jumped and quickened when she heard the familiar click of stilettos in the hallway heading towards her room.  At just after 4:30 in the morning there was only one person it could be, and there was only one reason for Salome to be coming to her.  They had been separated for weeks, Authority business and ‘other affairs’ keeping them apart, and now that they were back home, Salome was hungry for her, and Nora grew wet as she anticipated satiating her.

When the door to her chambers opened and then closed, sealing Salome inside the room with her, Nora turned slowly to face the elder vampire.  She kept her expression calm and collected as she met Salome’s eyes.  She was desperate for the other woman’s touch, but she was old enough not to let her fangs give her away.

Eyes never leaving Nora’s, Salome quirked her head to the side.  She studied Nora shrewdly for a moment, and then her perfectly painted lips curved up.  At the sight of Salome’s knowing smile, Nora’s hand unconsciously twitched at her side and she licked her lips as the tingling that had started in her crotch when she’d heard Salome’s footsteps in the hallway turned into throbbing.

“Chancellor Gainesborough,” Salome drawled softly, her eyes never leaving Nora’s, just as her smile never left her lips.

“Chancellor Agrippa,” Nora murmured in response.

She struggled to keep her expression remote and unaffected, but Salome knew her too well to ever be fooled by her – no matter how masterful a performance she gave.  So, when the corners of Nora’s lips twitched with the desire to smile, she allowed them to continue curving until an affectionately amused smile graced her lips.

“My child,” Salome breathed out, and her rich brown eyes shimmered with warmth as she gazed over at Nora.  “Come to me,” she purred, and a moment later her fangs to distended with a ‘pop’.  

The sight of Salome’s gleaming fangs made Nora shudder with desire and without conscious thought she took a step towards the other woman.

“Come closer,” Salome smiled again, “and give to me of your body,” she intoned, her voice smooth and soft as velvet wrapped in silk.

Nora’s eyelashes fluttered, and then, in the blink of an eye, she was across the room, standing in front of Salome who reached out for her and brushed her cool fingers gently over Nora’s pale cheek.

“Passerotto mio,” Salome whispered, _my little bird_ , and Nora’s eyes closed at the term of endearment as she tilted her face into Salome’s hand, nuzzling into the elder vampires touch.  “Do you want me?” Salome asked and Nora’s eyes fluttered open.

“Always,” Nora sighed before shifting her head again until she was able to capture Salome’s thumb and take it into her mouth.

Salome hummed in approval and closed her eyes, taking a moment to deliciate in the feel of Nora’s mouth on her, before she drew her hand away from Nora’s lips so that she could circle around the younger vampire and embrace her from behind.

Salome brushed Nora’s hair off of her shoulder, baring the lovely pale expanse of Nora’s throat to her hungry eyes, and instinctively Salome’s arm tightened around Nora’s torso, pulling the other woman closer to her.  

The possessiveness of Salome’s embrace sent a thrill of excitement through Nora, and she angled her head further to the side, offering more of her neck to Salome, submitting to her completely.

“Such willing prey,” Salome breathed out playfully, an amused smile touching her lips before she bent her head to place a teasing kiss on Nora’s neck. 

“Such a breathtaking predator,” Nora whispered roughly as her arousal continued to build.  “How could I not want you with every molecule of my being?” she sighed.

Salome released a sound halfway between a purr and a growl at her words, and when the elder vampire’s mouth returned to her skin, Nora felt the scrape of fangs against her flesh and shivered with anticipation.  

For minutes Salome teased Nora, alternating between kissing and lightly nipping at her neck while her hands roamed, teasing along the sides Nora’s torso, running down over the flat planes of her stomach, before moving up to caress full breasts, and then starting the cycle all over again.  Salome teased until Nora began to release a series of needy whimpers, her arousal having grown so acute that it was becoming painful.  She felt lightheaded and desperate enough to beg, but just as her lips parted to begin pleading with Salome to take her, she felt the icy scrape of Salome’s fangs against her throat, and then Salome’s fangs sank into her neck and Salome began to pull.

Nora gasped in surprise and ecstasy, and a rush of desire tore through Salome, causing her to roughly drive her fangs even deeper into Nora.  Salome’s hold on her was iron tight and the power of the embrace sent liquid rivers of desire flowing through Nora’s whole body.  

At over two thousand years of age, Salome could have ended Nora with little more than a thought, but throughout the centuries that they had known each other Salome had done nothing but protect her, teach her and love her.  Though she was helpless as a child in the face of Salome’s age, Nora felt no fear of the elder vampire, only adoration and love.  To be taken by someone so old and so strong was endlessly arousing to Nora, but it was the knowledge that despite her ability to do harm to her that Salome never would, that made Nora melt into her arms.

The blood she pulled from Nora provided no sustenance for Salome, but sustenance wasn’t the point of feeding on Nora.  

The burning in her veins and the restless thrusting of Nora’s hips was the point.  Feeling Nora’s blood flow into her mouth as her fingers slipped inside of Nora and thrust was the point.  Hearing Nora whimper, “Lilith!” again and again as her inner-muscles convulsed around Salome’s fingers was the point.  

Salome did not feed on Nora to live.  She fed on Nora because she loved.  She could never be Nora’s maker, but Nora had been her little bird for as long as she had walked by Godric’s side, and feeding was a way to take something of Nora into herself, to make Nora a part of her … if only for a little while.  

That, was the point and Salome knew that the night she grew tired of joining with Nora like this would usher in the morning that she would walk outside greet the morning sun because when her passion for Nora was gone it would mean that her passion for anything and everything had gone as well.

When Nora came, her orgasm slammed into her like a wave.  Tears streamed down her cheek from the power of her climax and she clutched desperately at Salome’s free hand as her body convulsed, her nails digging into Salome’s skin hard enough to draw blood, which made Salome sigh into Nora’s neck with pleasure.

When Nora’s body began to calm, Salome withdrew her fangs from Nora and licked at her neck, cleaning away the blood that had escaped from around her fangs as she had fed, and Nora leaned heavily against her, relying on Salome to support her while her body twitched with aftershocks.

Once Nora regained control of her body, she broke the now loose hold Salome had on her and turned around to face the elder vampire.  They stared at each other for a moment, and then with a smile, Nora took hold of Salome’s face and leaned forward, drawing Salome into a heated kiss, a long moan escaping from her when she tasted her blood in Salome’s mouth.

“Chancellor Agrippa,” Nora husked into Salome’s mouth long moments later.

“Chancellor Gainesborough,” Salome sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as Nora kissed her way down her throat.

“Do you want me?” Nora inquired coquettishly as her hand drifted down to settle on Salome’s hip.  Salome’s eyelashes fluttered, and Nora lowered her hand until she was able to slip it beneath Salome’s dress.  Nora’s thumb stroked her inner thigh and Salome inhaled sharply.  Nora moved her hand higher.  “Nevermind,” Nora drawled a moment later when her fingers ran across the damp crotch of Salome’s panties.  “I can see that you do,” she whispered, slipping her finger beneath the expensive material to stroke it through the wetness that awaited her between Salome’s legs.

Salome’s hips bucked into Nora’s hand and her lips parted though she released no sound.  Nora leaned forward, licking her way into Salome’s mouth one more time and then she dropped to her knees before Salome and hitched her dress up around her hips. 

Nora smiled.  Now it was her turn to eat.

The End


End file.
